A Prince's Wish
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Crowned prince Rumplestiltskin of Misthaven fears that he is not ready to take the throne. Although living with an unhappy marriage to his wife Princess Milah, his only happiness is his young son Baelfire. In order to prove himself worthy of the crown. A month before his coronation he embarks on a quest to retrieve the ancient treasure of Avonia. RumBelle AU.
1. The Proof Of Worth

**Chapter 1 – The Proof Of Worth**

Crowned Prince Rumplestiltskin sighed sadly as he looked out the window at his beloved kingdom.

In a months' time he would take his father's place on the throne as high king but he feared that he was both unworthy and also not ready for such responsibility.

Rumplestiltskin was a kind hearted man, he cared for his people and was always there to make sure they had both comfort and good health.

On his 21st birthday he had abolished all taxes. In his eyes the royal family had enough money already and the town's people shouldn't have to pay that which they did not have.

His wife; Princess Milah had not been happy about this.

She had been his fiancé at the time. Unfortunately their union was not one of love but one for the good of the kingdom.

Rumple had always been against the idea of marrying someone who he did not love but his kingdom had been in terrible financial trouble and so he had no choice.

Rumple's mother Queen Madeline had always wanted her son to marry for love but she reassured him that love can work in mysterious ways and he may come to love Milah.

This was not meant to be.

* * *

One good thing had come out of his marriage to Milah. His son Baelfire. He had been overjoyed when he saw his new born son for the first time, not because he now had a male air to be his successor but because it had always been a dream of his that he would one day become a father. Baelfire was Prince Rumple's greatest treasure and to him he was priceless.

* * *

In the first 5 years of young Baelfire's life Rumple had christened him with the nickname Bae as his son was still developing his power of speech. Every moment he spent with his son was precious to him. From his very first smile, to his very first steps and to his very first word. 'Papa'.

Rumple smiled softly as he thought of his son, the crowned prince had never witnessed magic but his son was the closest thing he had.

"Papa! Papa!" little Bae came running into his father's study holding the arm of his teddy bear in his tiny hand and Rumple smiled brightly and lifted his tiny form into his arms and hugged him,

"Ahhhhhh there's my boy, what have you and sir teddy been up too?" he asked gently and little bae giggled happily,

"We was in the garden and we was fighting a dwagon" he said excitedly with childlike innocence and Rumple chucked,

"a dragon you say?... wow and I suppose the heroic sir teddy won the fearsome battle" he encouraged his sons' imagination with a warm tone and Bae giggled as he wriggled out of his papa's arm and started jumping around, acting out how he and sir teddy had defeated the evil dragon and Rumple chuckled as he listened to his son's tale.

* * *

Milah entered and rolled her eyes as she watched her husband encourage their son's childish ways,

"Honestly rumple I just don't understand why you allow our son to carry on with such silly thoughts" she said with a bored tone and Rumple looked at her sadly as he lifted Bae to sit on his lap with sir teddy,

"They're not silly thoughts Milah, they're his dreams, his imagination. We should encourage him to be a child whilst he still can." He defended gently, although he had not come to love Milah the way a husband should, he always tried his very best to make her happy, and that always proved to be a very difficult task.

She rolled her eyes once more,

"never the less, our son is a prince, a future king and it's about high time he started acting like one" she said firmly and removed sir teddy from Bae's tiny arms and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Rumple held Bae in his arms as he started to cry. Sir teddy had always been at Bae's side ever since he was born. He was the first present Rumple had ever given Bae and he soothed his son by rocking him back and forth gently in his arms and gave him a small white lie by explaining that his mother had simply taken sir teddy away because he wasn't well.

* * *

Rumple wanted to be both a good father, king and husband but he was doubtful of himself that he would be able to do so. He needed a way to prove himself and he found hope within an old legend.

 _'The Ancient Treasure Of Avonia'_. It was said that he who found the ancient treasure would be granted any wish they desired.

Rumple smiled brightly, He would be able to wish for his kingdom's happiness and most of all his sons'.

* * *

As most quests were filled with danger, this one was filled with only one. In order to find the ancient treasure, he and his knights would have to travel to the ancient ruin of the castle of Avonia. The kingdom was once said to be the greatest kingdom of them all but it was now overrun with ogres. The downfall of the kingdom of Avonia was brought by the ancient ogre wars. No one knows how the Great War ended but something kept the ogre's within the borders of the ancient kingdom. It was like some magical barrier was keeping them from being able to cause harm to any other kingdom.

The legend was accompanied with an ancient chant:

 _"To they with good intent may the path be clear,_

 _To the kingdom of ancient Avonia._

 _If there quest be pure and there heart also true,_

 _Unlimited wishes soon await you._

 _But be warned. The path which you walk is not open to all,_

 _Those with dark deeds will certainly fall,_

 _The path for those good will soon be complete,_

 _If no dark intention then no danger they shall meet"_

* * *

Prince Rumple would not lie, in some ways he did not understand the riddle he had come across. How could there be no danger in a kingdom that was overrun with fearsome ogres.

He had taken a total of fifteen men on his journey to the lost kingdom. One of the knights had been instructed by rumple to prepare a cart with medical supplies, warm blankets, food and barrels of fresh water for the journey. Rumple wanted to make sure that all his men were comfortable on the journey. Quest or no quest his subjects' needs and health came before his own.

* * *

They entered the kingdom very cautiously and Rumple couldn't help but look at the ruins sadly. This kingdom was probably so beautiful before the ogres' invaded and now it was all run down and forgotten.

Rumple and his knights nearly jumped out their skin as an ogre stood to his full height. He had been curled up sleeping and his grey skinned, moss covered body made him appear as a harmless bolder as they passed. They all drew their swords preparing for the ogre to attack. But it didn't….. The ogre took one look at them and it grumbled grumpily and stalked off to find another resting place. This happened with every other ogre they passed. They all walked away and Rumple realised. The ogre's couldn't attack those who came with good intentions.

When Rumple and his men finally reached the ruin of the castle they all dismounted their horses and tied their reins to the cart securely and proceeded into the castle.

Little did they know that after they entered one of the water barrels started to shake and the lid soon came off and a giggling prince Bae popped his head out. Little Bae wanted to join the quest and be a hero. His papa had told him to stay home because it was too dangerous but Bae wasn't afraid. He had defeated dragons and monsters and he was going to help his papa find the treasure.

Bae giggled as he climbed out the empty barrel. He reached back in and withdrew his tiny wooden toy sword and then jumped off the cart and ran up the path towards the castle.

Little did the young prince know that he had taken the second path that lead to the castle basement, whereas his papa and the other knights had taken the path to the castle's great hall.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter of "A Prince's Wish"**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

 **just so you all know Bae is only 5 years old so he can't say most words properly yet and that's why he said "dwagon" instead of dragon.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Wish Granted

**Chapter 2 – Wish Granted**

Rumple and his knights had searched through the ruins of the castle for a whole 4 hours but they couldn't find the ancient treasure.

Meanwhile deep down below, young Bae had lost his way and found himself in the castle's catacombs. Bae's bottom lip began to tremble as he realised being a hero wasn't as fun as he first thought. It was dark and one thing Bae hated was the dark, it was filled with monster, not the monsters he'd defeated with sir teddy but real monster and he was scared. Even sir teddy wasn't here to help him. Bae started to cry,

"Papa!" he cried out and his voice echoed throughout the walls of the ruin.

* * *

Rumple turned around quickly when he heard the echo of his son's voice, but that was impossible, bae was at home surely it was just his imagination but then he heard it again.

His son was scared and was crying, his son needed his help.

* * *

Due to the echoing of Bae's scared cries and the unstable structure of the castle ruin, the ceiling above the doorway Bae had entered the catacombs through came down and he was trapped. The loud noise and the sudden collapse caused Bae to run further into the catacombs and he tripped over a loose floor slab and ended cutting his knee and he started to cry even more,

"I want my papa!" he cried and tears fell down his small cheeks, his bottom lip wobbled as he looked around him hoping to see his papa but he couldn't and he continued to cry but then suddenly he spotted something shining in the rubble and he grew curious and he stood up carefully and limped towards it due to the small cut on his knee.

* * *

Rumple having felt the collapse of the structure beneath them began to panic,

"BAE!" he shouted and he and his men rushed quickly to find the young prince.

* * *

Bae dug through the rubble with his tiny hands and he found an dusty old lamp, he couldn't help but giggle, he'd found his own little treasure and it made him feel better, it made him forget that he was trapped for the moment.

Bae used the sleeve of his dress shirt to polish the lamp. It ruined his shirt and his mother would definitely not be happy.

Suddenly, the old lamp in his tiny hands began to glow and he grew a little scared again and dropped it and blue smoke erupted from the lamp's spout.

The blue smoke sparkled and shimmered and soon took the form of a beautiful woman with brunette curls. She had stunning blue eyes that were complimented by the blue Arabian silks she wore and she smiled gently at the young prince and bowed,

"Master mine, my will is thine" she said in a pleasant tone as she smiled brightly. Bae's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Rumple had found the collapse and he and his men had started digging and lifting the rocks as fast as they could,

"Bae?!... Bae! Can you hear me son?!" he shouted praying that his son was safe.

* * *

The woman smiled at Bae and she kneeled down and picked up the lamp he had dropped and handed it out towards him,

"what is your wish master?" she asked gently and Bae couldn't help but be afraid and his lip began to wobble once more and tears fell down his cheeks again and the woman's smile vanished as she looked at the young boy,

"Oh….. Oh dear…. Hey it's ok…" she kneeled down in front of him and smiled gently,

"Look…." She clicked her fingers and a silk handkerchief appeared in her hand and she wiped away his tears gently,

"There there…. No need to cry. My name is Belle. Everything's going to be ok I promise" she soothed him gently and Bae sniffled as his bottom lip continued to wobble as he held the lamp in his hands,

"I'm…. B… Bae… I… I wants my papa" he said unhappily and the woman nodded gently understanding and she smiled softly and wiped his tears with the handkerchief once more,

"Then my young master…." She smiled brightly,

"All you have to do is wish" she said gently and gestured to the lamp and bae looked at it curiously before looking back at Belle,

"I….. I wish that I was withs my papa…. Pwease?" he said innocently and she smiled brightly,

"Your wish is my command" she bowed and clicked her fingers and they both vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

Rumple and his men continued to move the rocks out the way as quickly as they could,

"Please hurry. We can't give up now my son needs me!" he shouted desperately as he moved a big rock but then suddenly…..,

"Papa!" Bae shouted happily and Rumple and his men span round to see Bae and a mysterious woman appear in a cloud of blue smoke. Bae ran up to his papa and hugged him tightly and Rumple lifted him into his arms and held him tightly,

"Oh bae thank heavens you're safe" he said relieved and then held his son at arm's length and looked at him firmly,

"Don't you ever scare me like that again young man" he hugged his son tightly again and Bae hugged his papa back,

"I'm sowy papa I just wanted to helps you finds the tweasure" he said innocently and Rumple just continued to hug him,

"I know son…. I'm just glad you're safe" he whispered in a relieved tone.

* * *

Belle smiled as she witnessed the father and son reunite. She could sense how close they were.

Rumple looked up from hugging his son. Finally noticing the mysterious woman in blue silk,

"I…. my apologies milady I…." he was speechless. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen,

"I… I am Crowned Prince Rumplestiltskin of the kingdom of Misthaven" he introduced himself and the mysterious beauty smiled brightly and bowed respectfully,

"It is an honour to meet you your majesty" she said politely and Bae giggled wriggling out of his father's arms and he ran over to her,

"Papa… this is Belle she helpted me when I was upset" he said innocently and Belle smiled down at him softly.

Rumple smiled hearing this and approached her and his son,

"Thank you for saving my son milady. It is an honour to make your acquaintance Lady Belle" he said softly and took her hand and raised it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss upon its surface. Belle smiled softly with a gentle blush at the gesture,

"I can assure you your majesty the honour is all mine and I was only too happy to help. Your son is my master after all but even if it wasn't so I would still have helped" she said gently with a smile and Rumple looked confused as he released her hand gently,

"Your master?" he asked with both a confused tone and expression and Belle giggled,

"I can see I have some explaining to do, my apologies. I am Belle, Genie of the lamp. Also known to you as the ancient treasure of Avonia" she explained and smiled brightly.

"Now let me tend to that cut on your knee master" she said to Bae gently and kneeled down waving her hand over the cut causing in to vanish instantly.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Just to let you know. Belle is not your usual Genie. Basically he who rubs the lamp is entitled to unlimited wishes.**

 **what will it be like with Bae as her master? Find out in Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. The Journey Home

**Chapter 3 – The Journey Home**

Rumple watched as the mysterious lady Belle played tag with his son as his men made ready the horses for their journey back to Misthaven. He smiled at how happy his son was, Milah had never played tag with Bae, she didn't wish to get her expensive dresses dirty and here was this mysterious woman who had only known his son for little less than an hour and she had agreed to play with him and her Arabian silk trousers were now torn and covered with mud and she still continued to smile brightly and giggle as she and Bae chased each other. A knight approached Rumple and informed them that they were ready to leave and Rumple nodded and thanked him before looking back towards where Bae and Lady Belle were playing,

"Bae! It's time to go home" he informed his son with a smile and Bae giggled running back towards his papa and Belle followed,

Rumple lifted Bae onto his horse before turning to look at Belle and he smiled,

"I hope you'll come with us milady" he said politely and Belle's smile slowly vanished,

"I…. I don't really have a choice your majesty…. I am a servant of the lamp and it is my duty to follow where my master goes" she explained gently and Rumple instantly felt guilty,

"Oh…. Forgive me milady…. That was selfish of me I didn't think….." he said in a guilty tone but Belle smiled softly and interrupted him gently,

"It's ok your majesty. You did nothing wrong and I would be happy to join you. Thank you." She said with a soft smile to which he returned feeling relieved that he hadn't insulted her.

Belle approached Bae as he sat upon his father's horse and she smiled and bowed politely,

"Master would you like me to return to my lamp?" she asked gently and Bae giggled and looked at his papa,

"Papa why does Lady Belle keeps calling me master?" he asked innocently and Rumple chucked,

"Errrrrrrm…. It's kind of hard to explain Bae….. We'll discuss it when we get home" he told his son with a smile and Bae giggled as he continued to hold the lamp in his tiny hands,

"Ok papa" he said giggling.

Rumple turned towards Bae and smiled charmingly,

"I'm sure my son will be happy if you remained outside of your lamp as we travel back to Misthaven milady" he told her and Bae nodded in agreement with his Papa and Belle smiled brightly,

"As you wish master" she said brightly and Bae giggled once more,

"You can calls me Bae that's what my papa calls me" he said happily and Belle giggled,

"Very well…. Bae it is" she said gently and Rumple smiled and turned to Belle once more,

"You are welcome to ride with one of knights. I wouldn't want you to walk all the way back to Misthaven on foot" he said politely and Belle smiled,

"I wouldn't want to be a bother to your men your majesty" she replied politely but then Bae giggled,

"It's ok papa…" he held up the lamp and giggled once more,

"I wish that Miss Belle hads a Horsey of her own to ride" he said gently and Belle smiled brightly and giggled before bowing to Bae,

"Your wish is my command Bae" she said politely and she clicked her fingers and a horse appeared next to Rumple's steed.

Belle smiled and petted the horse's mane gently. It was a stunning white compared to Rumple's brown steed. Rumple smiled brightly and mounted his horse and sat behind Bae,

"she's a beautiful mare" he said politely and Belle smiled as she mounted her new horse and patted her mane gently but then Rumple's steed named Samson turned his head and nuzzled Belle's new mare and Belle giggled,

"I think your horse agrees your majesty" she said happily with a smile and Rumple chuckled,

"It would seem so. Don't worry Samson is a true gentleman" he teased and chuckled and Belle giggled,

"Very well then I guess… Star is only too happy to meet him" she said gentle and Rumple smiled at Belle softly,

"That's a lovely name…. it suits her" he said politely and Belle smiled in return as star and Samson nuzzled each other,

"Thank you your majesty" she replied gently.

* * *

Bae had fallen asleep in his papa's arms on their way back to the kingdom and Belle smiled as she glanced at his sleeping form and she looked at Rumple with a soft smile,

"I hope you don't mind me saying your majesty but your son is the sweetest little boy I've ever met and I'm honoured to have him as my master" she said politely yet quietly not wanting to wake the young prince and Rumple looked at her quickly and smiled,

"Why thank you milady…. I can tell he's fond of you. And please…. Feel free to speak your mind around me just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I don't value other peoples' opinions" he said politely and she smiled and nodded. Rumple thought for a moment before asking,

"I hope you don't mind me asking but….. How long have you been…..? You know…." He couldn't find the right words and Belle giggled,

"A genie?... I've been trapped in that lamp for as long as I can remember" she told him gently with a sad smile and he frowned at her sympathetically as she continued,

"I can't be certain how many years it has been but it feels so good to be out of that lamp" she said happily and Rumple smiled at this before replying,

"Fear not milady. I shall have a room prepared for you as soon as we reach my castle" he said charmingly and Belle smiled brightly,

"Oh…. Thank you your majesty…." He smiled became a frown slowly,

"But….. I can't…. not unless my master gives me permission" she explained and Rumple looked at her with a confused expression and she smiled gently,

"Don't worry…. I'll explain all to you and your son when we reach our destination" she said gently but then shivered due to the cold wind and Rumple smiled softly pulling on Samson's reigns to make him pause and he removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders gently without a word and before she could protest he smiled brightly,

"Can't have you catching a chill now can I?" he said gently and Belle smiled with a slight blush,

"Thank you your majesty" she said quietly as they continued towards Misthaven.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3.**

 **In the next chapter Belle will explain the rules about being a genie and explain the instructions regarding wishes.**

 **Also Belle will be introduced to Milah. Will it be a pleasant introduction? You'll have to read chapter 4 to find out.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. A Kingdom Of Misty Heaven

**Chapter 4 – A Kingdom Of Misty Heaven**

Belle smiled blissfully when she saw Rumple's kingdom for the first time. It was peaceful and quiet and was covered in a soft blanket of mist after a recent rainfall. She sighed peacefully, she could tell that she was going to be happy here. If her time here was temporary she was uncertain but she was only too happy to make the most of it.

* * *

When they finally reached the castle all the knights dismounted and returned their horses to the stables and they bid their prince goodnight to which he politely returned. Rumple was greeted by Bae's nanny and he greeted her with a smile and a nod of his head and he dismounted with Bae in his arms and he handed his son's sleeping form to her gently and told her quietly,

"I'll be up to tuck him in properly in a moment I have to show our new guest to her chambers" the nanny nodded and curtsied respectfully,

Rumple smiled as he walked back to Samson and handed his reigns to a stable boy who returned him to the stables. He then walked over to Star's side and patted her mane gently with a smile before holding his hands up towards Belle with a smile,

"allow me to assist you milady" he said politely and she smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders gently as he helped lift her down off Star and placed her feet safely back on the ground and she smiled up at him thankfully,

"Thank you your majesty" she said gently as she removed her hands from his shoulders and he smiled down at her gently,

"Think nothing of it milady…. And….. You may call me Rumple" he said gently and she smiled bashfully,

"Very well…. Then it is only fitting that you call me Belle" she replied softly and he nodded,

"I…. I shall…. Errrrrm" before he could find the right words the stable boy returned and addressed Belle,

"Excuse me milady but May I take your horse?" he asked her politely and Belle looked between him and rumple with both a confused and worried expression and she petted star's mane gently,

"Will…. Will I be able to see her again?" she asked a little sadly but Rumple chuckled and smiled reassuringly,

"You misunderstand my dear…. He only wishes to take star to the stables so that she can be properly groomed, watered and fed" Rumple explained and Belle smiled relieved at this,

"Oh….. of course, thank you" she said to the stable boy with a gentle smile and handed him star's reigns after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and whispering,

"Sleep well my dear star"

* * *

Belle had requested that she accompany Rumple to wish Bae goodnight to which he agreed. Bae was fast asleep when they arrived and Rumple smiled and walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his son's sleepy forehead. Belle smiled at Bae's sleeping form, he was so adorable he was still hugging her lamp in his tiny arms.

Poor Bae was startled awake when his mother burst into the room,

"Rumple I was informed of your return!... well come on did you find it? Did you find the treasure?" she asked excitedly and Rumple looked at his wife unimpressed as his son whimpered sleepily and crawled into his papa's arms and yawned,

"Milah Bae had just settled down" he protested but she simply rolled her eyes,

"Never mind that now it's a simple question did you…." She stopped when she finally noticed Belle,

"And who exactly are you?" she asked in both a rude tone and manner.

Rumple sighed and stood with a sleepy Bae in his arms and went to Belle's side,

"Please Milah….. She's a guest" he explained trying not to lose his patience,

"Belle this is Princess Milah, Bae's mother and…. My wife" he explained gently and Belle curtsied politely,

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness" she greeted respectfully and Milah rolled her eyes growing bored,

"Yes yes whatever but anyway back to the more important matter. Rumple did you find the treasure?" she said impatiently and Rumple looked at Belle apologetically,

"I'm so sorry about this Belle" he said gently before looking back at Milah,

"Yes Milah we did…. Well actually…. Bae did" he said proudly smiling at his son before looking back at Milah unimpressed,

"Who somehow managed to go without his mother realising he was missing" he said in an angry tone and Milah rolled her eyes,

"It's his nanny's responsibility to keep an eye on him when I'm busy" she said with a bored tone and Belle could have sworn she'd heard Rumple growl under his breath.

* * *

Bae didn't like it when his mama and papa argued so he decided to change the subject and he held up the lamp and smiled brightly,

"looks mama I founds tweasure!" he said brightfully and Milah's eyes widened when her sight fell on the lamp and she instantly took it from her son's small hands and Bae pouted,

"Heeeeeeeyy! That's my tweasure" he whined and Rumple glared angrily at his wife,

"Milah!" he roared but Milah rolled her eyes,

"Oh do be quiet Baelfire and calm yourself Rumple" she said firmly but when she went to rub the lamp, it began to glow and instantly appeared back in Bae's hands and he giggled hugging his treasure and Milah glared,

"What on earth?!" she cried in outrage and Belle smiled happily at Bae and she crouched down so she was eye level with the young prince sat in his papa's arms,

"I think it's about time I explain the rules of my lamp." She said gently and Bae giggled and nodded happily.

* * *

Rumple sat on the bed with Bae on his lap holding the lamp and Belle sat next to them and smiled at Bae gently as she began to explain. Milah just stood and glared. She hated it when she did get what she wanted.

"Ok Bae…. Basically when you rubbed the lamp you became my master and what that means is…. Well basically it means you get as many wishes as you want" Belle explained gently with a soft smile and Bae looked at the lamp curiously before looking back at her,

"And…. I can wish for anything?" he asked innocently and Belle smiled brightly and tapped his tiny nose with her finger gently,

"Anything your tiny little pure heart desires….. The only exceptions are that I can't make anyone fall in love, I can't kill or physically harm anyone and I also can't bring people back from the dead" she explained carefully in a gentle tone and Bae nodded understanding and she smiled gently,

"When you make a wish I would advise to choose your word carefully" she continued gently and he nodded,

"Now basically unless you willingly pass on the lamp to a next owner no one can take the lamp from you…. That's why it reappeared in your arms a moment ago" she said gently and Milah grew angry,

"So that's why?!... Baelfire I order you to give me that lamp right this instant!" she said angrily and Bae pouted and hugged the lamp to his chest tightly and hid his face in papa's shoulder and Rumple glared at his wife,

"Milah enough you're scaring him" he said firmly and Milah stomped her foot angrily and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her and Belle looked at Rumple sadly,

"I'm sorry Rumple I don't mean to cause all this trouble" she said guilty but Rumple placed a hand on her shoulder gently and smiled reassuringly,

"It's ok Belle it wasn't your fault, Milah…. Well my wife can be difficult sometimes" he explained and Belle bit her lip unsure but then Bae's quiet voice caught her attention,

"Miss Belle?... Can…. Can I make a wish…. Now?" he asked innocently and Belle smiled brightly and nodded,

"Of course you can Bae" she said gently and Bae giggled,

"I wish that I hads Sir Teddy back!" he said excitedly and Belle giggled,

"Your wish is my command" she clicked her fingers and Sir Teddy appeared in front of Bae who instantly grabbed his fury friend and hugged him tightly,

"Yay!" he smiled brightly and jumped out of his papa's arms and hugged Belle tightly by wrapping his arms around her neck and she was stunned as she hugged him back,

"Thank you Belle" he said happily and Belle smiled softly as she hugged the young prince back,

"You're welcome Bae" she said softly.

* * *

Rumple's heart warmed at the scene in front of him and he smiled softly at Belle from behind Bae and mouthed the words,

'Thank you' belle smiled softly and placed her hand over his gently and mouthed back 'No thanks necessary'.

* * *

 **Yay! The Return of Sir Teddy!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Meeting With The Parents

**Chapter 5 – Meeting With The Parents**

The sun began to peek over the silhouette of the mountains in the distance. Welcoming a new day to the kingdom of Misthaven. Belle had fallen asleep on a little couch next to the window and Rumple had kindly placed his cloak over her as a blanket once more. Belle had explained to Rumple the night before that she would not be allowed to leave Bae's side without Bae's permission, who was then at that time asleep and she didn't want his father to wake him. She had shown Rumple the two golden bracelets around her wrists. They were ordained with Agrahban symbols. The bracelets prevented her from running away from her responsibilities.

* * *

Even though Belle had assured Rumple that the burdens of being a genie didn't bother her, he could not help but feel sorry for her. He turned his head to glance at a sleeping Milah and he sighed sadly before removing the covers from himself and grabbed his dressing gown before heading to his study.

* * *

Bae began to stir as the sun fell through his window and he sat up with a sleepy expression as he cuddled Sir Teddy but then he was instantly awake when he saw Belle asleep on the couch and he remembered everything that happened yesterday. He had thought it had all been a dream.

He giggled as he jumped down off his large bed and ran over to her sleeping form and he patted her shoulder gently and she instantly stirred from her sleep and her eyes widened when she saw her young master and she stood up quickly and smiled,

"My apologies Bae I'm usually awake before my master is" she explained gently with a bow,

"Do you require anything?" she asked politely with a smile and Bae giggled and held up Sir Teddy to her view,

"Do you knows how to plays dwagons?" he asked innocently and Belle looked confused for a moment before smiling and she couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat at the desk in his study filling out royal documents and he sighed sadly but then he suddenly heard his sons' giggles coming from the balcony and he stood and went to investigate and smiled at the sight in the garden below his study.

* * *

Bae ran into the garden holding Sir Teddy and the magic lamp in one arm and Belle's hand in the other and he giggled as he got to a big open space and he smiled excitedly at Belle,

"We has got to defeats the evil dwagon!" he said excitedly and Belle giggled at the young prince's imagination and she knelt down and smiled brightly,

"Bae…. Would you and Sir Teddy like to face a real dragon?... Because if you wish it to be so then…. I can turn myself into one" she explained carefully and Bae's smiled brightened at this idea and nodded excitedly before holding up,

"I wish that you woulds become a dwagon!" he said happily and Belle giggled before walking back a bit so Bae was at a safe distance and she bowed politely,

"Your wish is my command" she said with a smile and she clicked her fingers and was soon engulfed in blue sparkling smoke.

* * *

The smoke expanded to a very large amount and when it finally cleared, in the place where Belle had once stood was now a large purple dragon. Bae became unsure whether he liked this game or not and began to back away scared and the Belle dragon seeing his fear smiled softly and lowered her head towards him and nuzzled his face gently and Bae's fear soon melted away and he wrapped his tiny arms around the large dragon's scaled face and giggled happily.

* * *

The scene had brought tears to Rumple's eyes and he smiled. His son was so much happier ever since Belle had arrived and that was all he had ever wanted. For his son to be happy.

* * *

The Belle dragon allowed Bae; along with Sir Teddy to jump on her back and she smiled as she watched him giggle as he used her long tail as a slide.

Unfortunately, Prince Rumplestiltskin wasn't the only one who had spotted 'the dragon' within the palace gardens. The knights had woken late and had not seen Belle's transformation as Rumple had and they instantly thought a dragon was now attacking the castle, and not only that but the ferocious beast had somehow kidnapped the young prince. They all quickly grabbed their swords and spears and rushed to rescue Bae.

* * *

Belle lifted her head quickly. Her new dragon senses picked up and she could smell the dagger and her eyes widened in terror when she saw the knights charging towards her with spears and swords, not for herself but for young Bae.

Because of the fact that she had no voice within a Dragon form she gave Bae a firm look and nudged him with her face gently back towards the palace and Bae's bottom lip began to wobble as he became scared for his new friend and the Belle dragon smiled reassuringly and nudged him gently once more and Bae reluctantly ran back towards the castle.

* * *

Rumple's eyes widened in panic when he witnessed what was happening,

"No!... Belle run! Fly away!" he shouted to her in vain but despaired knowing she could not hear him from this distance. He instantly grabbed his own sword and ran down the stairs towards the gardens.

* * *

Belle didn't know what to do she had sent Bae away because she had wanted him to be safe, and when she sent him away she also sent away her chance of transforming back to normal. She looked around terrified not knowing what to do and before she knew it a spear was thrown and hit her directly in the arm and she cried out in pain which came out as a loud terrifying roar.

* * *

The knights prepared to finish of the beast when Rumple ran in front of them and held out his arms protectively,

"STAND DOWN! IT'S NOT A REAL DRAGON IT'S LADY BELLE!" he shouted angrily, he was more angry at himself because he hadn't got there in time to stop Belle from being hurt.

* * *

The men soon stood down once they realised and apologised and Rumple ordered them back to the castle. He had never been so angry in his entire life.

When the knights were gone he quickly turned to Belle with a worried expression,

"Belle?!... Belle?! Oh no…" he watched worried as she removed the spear from her arm and she whimpered in pain and she looked at Rumple weakly, she may be in a dragon's form but she didn't have a dragon's tolerance of pain.

The Belle dragon was soon engulfed in smoke and when it cleared she was once again in her human form and she clutched the wound on her arm and looked at him weakly,

"R… Rumple…" she said weakly before she began to fall forward but he rushed forward quickly and caught her and he quickly lifted her into his arms bridal style and looked at her worried and quickly carried her back to the castle. Belle whispered weakly before her eyes closed,

"I… I'm sorry Rumple…. I… I was only trying to Protect Bae" she said weakly before falling unconscious.

* * *

Rumple paced back and forth with a worried expression outside the guest room and little Bae mimicked his father's action but every once and a while would have to run to keep up with father's pace because of his tiny legs. After a moment the doctor emerged and smiled reassuringly at the prince and he bowed respectfully,

"have no fear your majesty she's going to be just fine, I've bandaged up her wound much to her protest of not wanting to be a bother" the old man said with a chuckle and Rumple nodded relieved,

"Thank you doctor… May we go in and see her now?" the doctor smiled and nodded before bowing respectfully and leaving.

* * *

Rumple opened the door and Bae quickly ran in and jumped onto the bed and hugged Belle tightly,

"Belle you're ok!" he said happily and Belle smiled brightly and hugged him back,

"I'm fine Bae I promise" she said and looked down at him with a soft smile before smiling at Rumple,

"I believe I have your papa to thank for that" she said gently,

"Thank you Rumple" she said softly and he smiled taking a seat next to the bed,

"Think nothing of it Belle…. You have mine and my knight's sincere apologies for what occurred" he said politely looking guilty but Belle smiled softly at him,

"Think nothing of it Rumple" she said in an almost teasing manner and Rumple couldn't help but smile gently at her before ruffling his son's hair gently and Bae giggled happily.

* * *

It was then that Milah burst in with a false expression of concern as she looked at Belle,

"Oh thank goodness you're all right I was just informed of what happened" she said as she walked towards them and she grabbed Bae hugging him tightly and Bae wriggled not liking his mother's crushing hugs,

"I'm so glad you're both safe" she said with false relief but Belle ignored it and still smiled politely,

"thank you your highness" she said respectfully and Milah put on a false bright smile as she came to Belle's Bed side after releasing Bae who jumped into his papa's arms,

"No need to thank me dear girl…. I know we both got off on the wrong foot but I'm certain we're going to be great friends and to make it up to you for my horrid behaviour I've had my maid bring along a selection of dresses for when you meet the king and queen" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone with a bright smile and Belle looked stunned as Milah pulled her to her feet and nudged her towards her maid who had entered the room and was now laying out dresses,

"I'm sorry what?... I'm going to be meeting who?" she asked stunned and Milah giggled as she pushed Belle behind the dressing screen,

"The King and Queen, silly" she said with false happiness and turned towards her husband and son and shooed them out the room,

"Out the two of you me and Belle are having some quality girl time" she said before they could fully leave Belle rushed towards Bae,

"Wait!... I have to have Bae's permission first" she explained and Milah secretly rolled her eyes and Bae giggled,

"You has my pimishion Belle" he said innocently and Belle giggled and Rumple smiled placing a hand on his son's shoulder and looked down at him with a smile,

"While we're at it… Bae does Belle also have your permission to have her own room?" he asked his son gently and Bae giggled and nodded once more,

"Yes papa" he giggled and Belle smiled brightly and thanked him and gave Bae a quick hug before Milah shooed him and Rumple out the room.

* * *

An hour later Milah came downstairs and into the dining room, secretly smiling to herself, she wanted the meeting with the king and queen to go as badly as it could for Belle and she was going to make sure that it would.

Milah entered the dining room and looked at Rumple bored,

"Belle requests that Bae come and escort her to the dining room because he is her master" she said in a bored tone and Rumple couldn't help but suspect that his wife was up to something and he nodded before standing,

"Of course…. Come on Bae I'll come with you" he said and Bae nodded before leaving the room with his father.

* * *

Bae started giggling hysterically and rolled around on the bed when he saw Belle in the dress Milah had made her wear and Belle couldn't help but giggle herself,

"I know, I know, I look like a big frilly wedding cake" she said in an amused tone but Rumple didn't find it funny in the slightest,

"I'm so sorry Belle… my wife is more than aware that this dress is only meant for masquerade balls" he said feeling angry at his wife but Belle smiled at him gently,

"It's ok Rumple I don't mind….. But I really am finding it hard to breathe in this corset" she said uncomfortable and giggled and so did Bae before he smiled brightly,

"Oooooooooo… I has an idea! Wait here Belle!" he said excited before running next door to his room and coming back with a fairy tale book and he secretly showed it to his papa and whispered something into his papa's ear, Belle tilted her head as she watched them curiously.

Rumple smiled brightly at his son and nodded,

"Very good idea Bae" he said with a bright smile and Bae giggled before showing the picture book to Belle and pointed to a picture,

"I wish that you hads this pweety dwess" he said happily and after a moment Bae smiled brightly,

"Your wish is my command" she clicked her fingers and was instantly engulfed in blue sparkling smoke.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5!**

 **Wow this was a very long Chapter haha!.**

 **In the Next chapter you'll see Belle's introduction to King Malcolm and Queen Madeline.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. A Royal Introduction

**Chapter 6 – A Royal Introduction**

Milah's eyes widened with horror as she saw Belle enter the dining room with her arm looped through her husband's as he escorted her into the dining room. Bae entered with them before running back to his seat giggling with Sir Teddy.

Bae had chosen the dress Cinderella was wearing in his fairy tale book. It wasn't for any particular reason it was more for the fact that her dress was blue and it reminded him of Belle's Agrahban blue silks she always wore.

* * *

Rumple's father and mother; King Malcolm and Queen Madeline stood with a smile to greet their son's new guest, Belle curtsies politely and King Malcolm raised Belle's hand to his lips and kissed it politely in greeting,

"Well son who might this beautiful young lady be?" he asked charmingly as he smiled at Belle and she couldn't help but blush, oh yes this man was definitely Rumple's father, Rumple smiled,

"Father, Mother…. This is Belle also known as the treasure as Avonia" he introduced her politely and Belle smiled at the King and Queen,

"It's an honour to meet you both your majesties" she said respectfully with a smile and Malcolm and Madeline returned to their seats as Rumple pulled out a chair for Belle and she smiled at him thankfully as he returned to his own seat.

* * *

Queen Madeline looked up from her meal and smiled at Belle,

"So my dear…. Rumple tells me that our grandson has grown quite fond of you since you arrived" she said politely, starting conversation and Belle smiled at the queen,

"I can honestly say that Bae is the most wonderful little boy I've ever met your majesty" she said honestly and Bae giggled and held up Sir Teddy to prompt Belle and she giggled before continuing,

"And Sir Teddy is also the bravest of knights I have ever come across" she said and all apart from Milah giggled and chuckled.

* * *

Both Malcolm and Madeline were instantly charmed by Belle, she was such a sweet girl who was obviously intelligent and she also got on very well with Bae. That night Madeline sat in front of her dressing table mirror, brushing her hair as she prepared for bed. King Malcolm smiled walking up behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled softly,

"What's troubling you my dear?... you only brush your hair before bed when you have something on your mind" Malcolm pointed out, he knew his wife better than anyone and she turned and smiled softly at her husband over her shoulder,

"I'm fine…." She reassured him,

"It's just…. Did you see the way our son smiled at Belle?" she said happily and Malcolm chuckled kissing her cheek once more and then the crown of her head,

"Aye that I did…. He looks at her the way I used to look at you when we first met" he said with a smiled and she sighed happily and stood and she hugged her husband and rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her back,

"Do you think…?" she started but she didn't have to finish,

"Aye that I do…." He responded,

"Don't worry Madeline…. If our son and Belle are lucky enough to fall in love then I'm certain he will do the right thing by Bae's mother by honourably separating from her" he reassured his wife and then smiled,

"You raised our son well" he praised her and she smiled up at him and cupped his cheek softly,

"We both did my beloved Malcolm" she said lovingly before placing a gently kiss upon his lips to which he happily returned.

* * *

Bae's nanny tucked him into bed that night and read him his bedtime story whilst Rumple showed Belle to her new chambers.

"… and the prince and princess lived happily ever after" she finished off with a smile and Bae smiled sleepily as he cuddled Sir Teddy and snuggled into his covers and yawned sleepily as his nanny put the book away,

"Does happily ever after weally exist Nanny Robyn?" he asked with sleepy innocence and she smiled gently,

"I can honestly say that it does Prince Bae" she said in a gentle quiet tone before extinguishing the candle and left the sleeping prince's room.

* * *

Rumple smiled at Belle when they reached her new bed chambers and he nodded politely,

"Well….. Goodnight Belle" he said kindly and she smiled softly,

"And the same to you Rumple…. Thank you for such a wonderful day" she said politely before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and Rumple looked stunned as she backed into her room and closed the door and as she rested her back against the door they both whispered at exactly the same moment,

"Wow"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6.**

 **Lots of more RumBelle moments to come.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. A Rose Of Jealousy

**Chapter 7 – A Rose Of Jealousy**

Rumple had taken to admiring Belle from a far but even when he did that it made him feel guilty in the sweetest of ways. He shouldn't admire in any way, shape or form but she was like his own personal form of ambrosia. He couldn't get Belle out of his head. Her smile, her laugh, her kindness. The soft kiss she had placed upon his cheek a few days ago still burned.

He watched from the window of his study as both Belle and Bae walked through the labyrinth in the rose garden and he sighed in frustration. She was forbidden and he vowed to avoid her as much as he could.

* * *

Belle was sat with the royal family as they all received dinner and they all made conversation about the events of their day. Rumple avoided all eye contact with Belle which made her feel uneasy. She had noticed that he had been avoiding her and she began to worry if she had insulted him in some way.

Her worried thoughts were interrupted when Nanny Robyn entered the dining room,

"My apologies your majesty but I was instructed to deliver this to Lady Belle" she said respectfully and curtsied politely as she walked to Belle's side and presented her with a long stemmed red rose and Belle's eyes widened in surprise,

"For me?... But… who sent it?" she asked confused and Nanny Robyn giggled,

"From a secret admirer my dear…. I was instructed to keep the identity a secret" she said happily and Belle couldn't help but smile with a slight blush,

"Oh…. That's very sweet…. Thank you. I love roses" she said blissfully as she admired the rose in her hands and Rumple scowled without her noticing as her full attention was on the fresh bloom in her hands and he removed the napkin on his lap placing it on the table,

"My apologies but you all must excuse me I have some important documents that require my signature" he stood and left the room without waiting for a response.

* * *

He paced back and forth in his study. His blood boiled with jealousy and it frustrated him even more. He shouldn't be jealous but it angered him that the smile on her face she wore because of the rose she received was for her _'secret admirer'_ ; he practically growled the words in his mind. That glorious smile that warmed his heart was for the mysterious man with no name and it wasn't for him.

* * *

Rumple's anger and frustration grew over the next few days. Every day Belle's secret admirer would send Nanny Robyn with a red rose and this mysterious man was beginning to get on Rumple's nerves. He distracted himself with tons of paperwork and kept himself to himself.

Belle walked through the garden with Bae. They were going on a picnic with sir teddy and Bae giggled as he ran ahead as Belle carried the picnic blanket, when they reached a nice spot under a lovely shaded apple tree and Bae wished for all his favourite treats and with a click of her fingers Belle made them appear.

Belle giggled when she saw a chocolate face covered Bae and she smiled brightly and made a handkerchief appear and she cleaned it away gently and Bae giggled,

"Thank you…. Belle why do your cheeks go alls pink when Nanny Robyn dewivers you a wose?" he asked innocently and picked up another piece of chocolate cake and Belle smiled softly,

"I…. well… my cheeks go pink because… someone has taken the time to think of me" she explained gently, her cheeks becoming pink once more and Bae tilted his head curious and said with a mouth full of chocolate cake,

"Who would you likes to be thinking of you Belle?" he asked and took another bite of chocolate cake,

Belle smiled softly and couldn't help but glance towards the window of Rumple's study before looking back at Bae and she smiled,

"I have absolutely no idea Bae" she fibbed.

* * *

Rumple glared grumpily into the fire as it turned ten o'clock, the chimes of the clock that sat on top of his mantelpiece in his study did nothing to stir him from his trance inflicted by the flames. There was suddenly a knock on his door and he grumbled unhappily as he stood and walked towards the door,

"I told everyone that I was not to be disturbed…" he started to say as he opened the door and was shocked,

"Belle….?" He said softly and she looked at him guiltily,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you Rumple… I just wanted to return this…" she said holding up his cloak that he had given her when they first met,

"I didn't have the chance before" she said gently as she handed it to him and he accepted it gratefully,

"Errrrrrm…. Thank you…. Yes thank you Belle" he said gently.

The silence between them became awkward and it was Belle who plucked up the courage to break it,

"I…. may I ask you something Rumple?" she inquired gently and he nodded quickly,

"Of course…. Anything" he said nervously and Belle seemed nervous herself,

"I…. well I… I was just wondering….. Was…. Was it you who sent me the roses?" she asked quickly and Rumple's eyes widened.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN (Dramatic Music)**

 **Will Rumple tell Belle the Truth? Will he tell Belle of his feelings or will he keep them a secret? Find Out in chapter 8!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Jealous Rumple haha!**

 **Who else holds a spark for Belle? you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Falling Out In The Worst Possible Way

**Chapter 8 – Falling Out In The Worst Possible Way**

Rumple looked into the beauty's eyes and his heart broke in that very moment. In order to be the gentleman he had been raised to be…. He would have to ensure that Belle could never love him. He would have to break her heart.

Rumple put on a convincing expression of amusement and chuckled,

"Of course not… why would you think that?" he asked and Belle couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the fact he had laughed,

"I…. well I…" she started but Rumple chuckled once more because he couldn't bear to hear her speak because it would only break his heart more,

"I am a Prince milady and in little less than a month I am to be king" he said proudly with an expression of false amusement,

"I don't have time to waste flattery on a servant" he said and Belle stepped back, her eyes filling with sadness,

"Rumple….?... what's gotten into you?" she asked with a stunned and sad tone and Rumple's heart shattered once more but he stayed strong and continued the act,

"Nothing has gotten into me milady…. I just find it amusing that you would think that I could ever hold any sort of feelings for the likes of a servant such as you when I am in fact married to the Princess Milah. A lady of great beauty and high class. She is everything that you will never be." He said firmly and his heart completely shattered when he saw tears fall down her cheeks and she looked down sadly,

"V…. very well….. I'm sorry I disturbed your evening your majesty" she quickly turned and ran off down the corridor.

* * *

Rumple slammed the door angry at himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He let out an angry yell and he threw everything off his desk before flipping it over in anger and he then punched the wall angrily. He managed to calm himself, at least now Belle would be able to find a man who was worthy of her. A man who could marry her and give her the love she deserved. He was already married and so the love that he and Belle could have shared was forbidden and they could never be together.

* * *

Belle's heart was broken. The pain she felt inside her was too much for her to bare and she kept running, she couldn't stay here after all those things Rumple had said. She couldn't see him every day knowing what he truly thought of her. She opened the front door to the castle and ran outside but the golden bracelets around her wrists glowed brightly and she cried out in pain,

"Ahhhhhhhhh!... ok!…. Ok!….. I'm sorry!" she cried in pain as the bracelets burned for she had broken the rules and the lamp was reminding her that she was a prisoner. She was exactly what Rumple had said. She was a servant and that was all she ever would be.

The bracelets glowed once more and Belle was engulfed in smoke and it returned her to the confines of her lamp, Belle allowed the tears to fall but then she looked up into a mirror that hung on the inner walls of the lamp and looked at the dress Bae had wished for her to have and her heart became as hard as stone. She clicked her fingers and was surrounded by Blue smoke and when it cleared she was once again dressed in the Agrahban blue silks that marked her as a genie.

For the first time in her life she saw herself for exactly what she was. Rumplestiltskin had helped her to see that. She was a Genie. And that was all she was.

* * *

Bae ran into the dining room at breakfast and Queen Madeline smiled at her grandson,

"Good morning Bae" she said happily and Bae looked around and pouted,

"Hi grandma has you seen Belle me and Sir Teddy can't find her anywhere" he said sadly and Rumple looked up slightly at this feeling slightly worried, Madeline smiled reassuringly,

"It's ok sweetheart I'm sure she's around somewhere…. Did you check her lamp?" she asked gently and Bae smiled brightly realising,

"Ohhhhhhhhh" he giggled and put Sir Teddy on the table so he could hold the lamp in both hands and he rubbed it.

Blue smoke instantly erupted from the lamp's spout and Belle appeared and when Malcolm and Madeline saw her they knew instantly that something was very wrong. Rumple also noticed. Belle wasn't smiling,

"What is your request master?" she asked quietly as she looked at Bae and he tilted his head confused,

"Belle….?... Are yous ok?" he asked carefully but Belle's expression didn't change and she bowed politely,

"I'm perfectly well master thank you" she said quietly and Bae pouted before Belle continued,

"I will admit master I am feeling a little bored…. Do I have your permission to spend the day in the library?" she asked quietly and Bae nodded before Belle left after bowing politely.

* * *

Belle felt terrible. She didn't like treating Bae that way but if Rumple only thought of her as a servant then he couldn't possibly want his son to be friends with one. She wiped away a tear before heading to the library.

* * *

Bae pouted and looked at his grandma,

"What's the matter with Belle gwandma? She doesn't usually call me master" he said with a pout and Madeline pressed a gentle kiss to her grandson's forehead and smiled with gentle reassurance,

"I'm sure she's fine Bae, she's probably just tired is all. It may be best to let her have the day to herself" she said gently and Bae nodded understanding but not completely and he grabbed Sir Teddy and went to play in the garden.

* * *

Rumple felt awful as he sat in his study. Belle's strange new behaviour hadn't changed for the next few days and he was growing worried. Nanny Robyn had brought Rumple his afternoon tea and he asked her carefully,

"Has Lady Belle been sleeping well?" Nanny Robyn looked at the prince sadly and shook her head,

"No sir…. She….. Lady Belle will now only sleep inside her lamp, she has requested this of young Prince Bae" she said sadly and Rumple looked confused,

"Why would she do that?... she has perfectly good chambers of her own" he said quietly and Nanny Robyn looked at him sad once more,

"She says she doesn't deserve them sir….. Because she said she wasn't nothing but a servant"

* * *

 **Ok writing this Chapter broke my heart.**

 **Poor Bae, Poor Belle. Rumple's not the best decision maker is he?**

 **Will he attempt to fix things with Belle? find out in the next chapter!**

 **don't worry i'm not fully cruel and I will tell you this:**

 **In the next chapter Belle makes a shocking discovery.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. A Genie's Wish

**Chapter 9 – The Wish Of A Genie**

Every opportunity that presented itself to Rumple for him to talk with Belle always ended the same. If they were passing in the hall way she would vanish in a cloud of blue smoke. If he entered a room she resided in or vice versa she would vanish in a cloud of blue smoke. Rumple despaired as he began to wonder if he would ever see her smile again and it broke his heart for he knew that it was his fault that she wasn't smiling in the first place.

* * *

Belle's routine remained pretty much the same apart from the fact that she had taken to sleeping within her lamp once again. She had eased the pain she felt by spending time with little Bae. She had taken to calling him Bae again. She didn't see why just because she and his father weren't speaking that she should be on formal terms with Bae. The young prince had been so happy when she started calling him by his name again that he hugged her tightly. Apparently Sir Teddy was also happy because Bae lifted him so that he could place his furry lips upon Belle's cheek and she smiled for first time in weeks.

* * *

After tucking Bae in and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as she had taken to doing a couple of days ago at Bae's request; this had happened after Bae had been startled awake by a nightmare and Belle held him as he cried and she rocked him gently and soothed him by saying,

 _"There, there Bae it's alright…. I'm here…. I'm not going anywhere. Here…" she had said softly and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead and smiled gently,_

 _"A magic kiss to keep away all those nasty dreams" she said and Bae smiled up at her and hugged her and drifted off back to sleep._

After that night Bae would now always ask for a 'magic kiss' before he went to sleep.

* * *

After Belle was certain Bae was asleep and comfortable with Sir Teddy by his side, she would head down to the royal stables to visit her beloved star to read with her for a while, she entered the stables and smiled when she found the stable boy; Killian, grooming her and she smiled thankfully,

"Thank you Killian, I'll take it from here" she said gently with a smile and he nodded politely,

"Yes milady" Belle giggled and shook her head,

"Killian, how many times do I have to say that you can call me Belle?" she said in a teasing manner and he chuckled and apologised and went off to do his other chores.

That's how it went every night for the last week. But no. Tonight was different.

* * *

Belle pressed a kiss to star's forehead after closing her stall and she smiled softly,

"goodnight my dear star" she said softly before leaving but as she was heading back upstairs to get some sleep she realised that she had left her book in the stables by accident. She headed back and knocked on the door politely before entering,

"Killian?... sorry but I left my…" she was stunned and her eyes widened to find both Killian and Princess Milah engaged in a passionate kiss and Killian looked at her stunned,

"Belle!... This…. This isn't what it looks like…" he tried to explain as he pulled a blushing Milah behind him, Belle looked at them both sadly,

"How…. How could you both…. Killian, she's a married woman and your highness how could you betray your husband like this?" she asked sadly and Milah glared at her becoming angry,

"Who are you to judge me?!... You're nothing but a servant!" she shouted angrily but Belle stood tall,

"I may be a servant but at least I have self-respect" she said firmly as she glared at the princess,

"What would your son think if it was him standing here and not me?" she asked firmly and Milah frowned and looked down sadly,

"You don't understand…. I love Killian. I always have… You have no idea what it's like to watch the man you love whilst you're married to another!" she shouted in sad frustration and Killian held her in his arms, Belle looked down and spoke softly,

"I have a pretty good idea actually" she said before looking back at Milah and Killian and she took a step closer to them and looked at Milah,

"One thing I can sense is true love and I can sense it between you both" she said softly before continuing,

"Your son may be my master Princess Milah but that doesn't mean I can't help the two of you be together" Belle said gently with a soft smile as she looked at them both and Milah looked at her quickly,

"You can help us?... How?... And why would you?... I've been awful to you" the princess said sadly but Belle smiled gently,

"Simple…. I forgive you" she said with a smile too which Milah returned,

"Thank you Belle" she said quietly and Belle nodded,

"You and Killian can be together but you have to do it in the right way….. You have to tell your husband the truth" she said gently and Milah looked at Killian and caressed his cheek softly before looking back at Belle and nodded.

* * *

Milah had asked Killian to wait for her in the stables. Belle walked with Milah towards Rumple's study and Milah glanced at Belle and asked gently,

"You could have told Rumple yourself as soon as you discovered me and Killian…. You could have…. Magically poofed yourself to his study and told him everything there and then…. Why didn't you?" she asked confused and Belle smiled softly as they came to stop outside the door to Rumple's study,

"Because I don't want to hurt you or Rumple" she answered simply and Milah looked at the door to the study before looking back at Belle,

"…..you love him don't you?" she asked gently and Belle was taken aback by her question but simply smiled softly and gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze,

"I may be a Genie… but if I could wish for anything…." She looked at the door before looking back at Milah,

"Well… It doesn't really matter what I wish for" she said softly before returning to her room.

* * *

Rumple and Milah had discussed everything in a civil way parted with a friendly hug. Rumple had insisted to her that she would always have a place in his heart because she was Baelfire's mother and Milah smiled as she told him I was exactly the same with him.

Milah and Killian had eloped on the first ship out of the kingdom but they would always come back to visit Bae.

After the divorce had been finalised and he had bid farewell to Milah, he exited the throne room where his son was waiting and Belle gave Bae an encouraging nudge with her hand and he went and hugged his Papa before going to say goodbye to his mama.

Rumple looked at Belle sadly before going to head back to his study when he heard her sweet voice inside his mind,

 _"I Forgive You Rumple"_ the words echoed inside his mind and looked at her over his shoulder and he saw her smile softly at him and she nodded gently and he turned towards her fully and in three quick strides and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back and closed her eyes happily.

* * *

 **Don't worry dear readers this is not the end!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9!**

 **You should all be excited for chapter 10 because... _'DRUMROLL'_... It's Rumple's Coronation Day!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Coronation Day

**Chapter 9 – Coronation Day**

Rumple took a deep calming breath as he paced up and down in his study. He was to begin his reign as king without a queen by his side and he was nervous. That wasn't the main reason why he was nervous. Everything about his whole coronation was making him nervous.

* * *

Bae came to see him before the ceremony and giggled and hugged his side gently and held up Sir Teddy,

"He wanted to bes the first knight to swear a… a…" he pouted as he struggled on the word and Rumple smiled softly and chuckled,

"Allegiance" he assisted and Bae giggled and nodded,

"Yeah…. He wanted to swear his…. Al-E-Gense…" he giggled as he sounded it out,

"To the new king befores any other knight" he giggled and Rumple smiled warmly and hugged his son and he whispered in his ear,

"Thank you Sir Teddy"

* * *

Bae sat with his papa as they waited to be summoned for the ceremony and Bae pouted seeing how nervous his papa was but then he smiled having an idea and he picked up the lamp and tugged on his papa's sleeve gently to get his attention,

"Papa?" he asked gently and Rumple smiled down at him gently before kneeling down so that he was eye level with him,

"Yes son?" he asked softly and Bae held the lamp in his tiny hands and held it out to Rumple,

"I wants you to has this" he said innocently and Rumple's eyes widened as he looked at his son,

"Bae… I…. I can't take that from you. That lamp's your greatest treasure" he said gently and Bae smiled softly looking at his father,

"You're my papa… you're my gweatest tweasure" he said innocently and hugged him and tears came to Rumple's eyes and he hugged his son back,

"Oh bae…. You've always been my greatest treasure…. From the very moment you were born. And you always will be" he whispered softly.

* * *

Nanny Robyn came and collected Bae to take him to his seat for the coronation and Rumple held the lamp in his shaky hands before he caressed its side gently and then Belle appeared in a cloud of soft blue smoke,

"Bae what…?" she looked up confused at first but then stunned to see Rumple standing there holding her lamp.

Rumple looked upon her speechless, she was stunning. She was wearing a yellow ball gown and her brunette curls fell down in back beautifully.

* * *

Belle smiled softly in realisation and she curtsies softly,

"Master mine, thy will is thine" she said softly and he walked over to her slowly and tilted her chin so she was looking at him and he whispered,

"You are a vision milady" finally managing to find his words and Belle smiled softly and a gentle blush formed on her cheeks,

"Thank you Rumple" she said softly with a smile and she stepped back a little still smiling,

"Here let me assist you" she grabbed his ceremonial cloak and she placed it around his shoulder gently and he stood stiff with nerves as she fastened the clasp,

"I can't do this Bell…. What if I'm not ready?... what if I'm not good enough?... what if…. What if I let everyone down?" he said worried and Belle smiled softly and she looked up at him,

"Rumple… you can do this, you are ready, you are more than good enough and you're not going to let anyone down….. I promise" she said gently and he looked down at her worried,

"How do you know?" he asked nervously and she smiled,

"I can see the future" she said teasing and he looked at her amused and she giggled,

"Ok I can't see the future but one thing I can do…" she said gently taking his hand in hers and smiled up at him before continuing,

"… Is have faith in you. I believe in you Rumple" she said softly meaning every word as she looked into his eyes, Rumple gazed back into her and whispered as he leaned his face down towards hers slowly,

"Belle I…" he started but their trance was broken when there was a knock on the door and a voice came from outside,

"Prince Rumple?... It's time" and Rumple looked nervous before looking at Belle who smiled reassuringly and he nodded before responding,

"Very well…. I'm coming" he turned once more to Belle before he left the room,

"You don't need my permission for anything…. You never need to ask…. You're free to do as you wish but…. Please….. Will you attend my coronation?" he asked gently and she smiled softly,

"I'd be honoured Rumple"

* * *

Belle stood beside Bae as she watched Rumple take the vows his father had before him on his coronation day. He vowed to respect, protect and honour the kingdom of Misthaven until the end of his days. When Malcolm finally removed his crown and placed it upon his son's head, Rumple closed his eyes as he felt both the weight of it and the responsibility placed upon him.

Belle's voice was the first to be heard throughout the great hall,

"Long Live The King!" she said proudly with a bright smile and Bae giggled as the rest of the royal court followed her lead and repeated the chant.

* * *

Rumple smiled brightly and thanked his parents and those who congratulated them at the celebratory feast, he smiled even brighter when he saw Bae run towards him,

"Ahhhhhhh there's my boy" he said happily and Bae giggled and hugged his Papa,

"You is the king nows papa" he said happily and Rumple chuckled and nodded before smiling lovingly at his son,

"That I am son… that I am" he was startled by a gentle voice behind him,

"And a fine one he's going to make too" Rumple smiled as he turned around with Bae in his arms to see Belle smiling softly and he nodded his thanks,

"Why thank you milady" he said with a bright smile and placed Bae down gently and he approached her,

"There is one last custom to take place" he explained and Belle smiled softly and tilted her head with curiosity,

"What's that?" she asked gently and Rumple smiled and held out his hand towards her,

"My first dance as king" he said quietly and Belle looked stunned,

"I…. errrrrrm….. Rumple are you sure?... I mean…. It's your first dance and…." She started but he interrupted, taking her hand gently in his,

"… I can think of no one better to share it with than you." He said softly and she smiled gently with a blush as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Belle placed her free hand on Rumple's shoulder and he placed his on her waist and Belle followed his lead slowly as the music drifted through the air.

* * *

Bae giggled and covered Sir Teddy's eyes at the icky romantic moment.

* * *

Belle and Rumple danced as if there was no one in the world but them. The dance floor was soon filled with couples who were lost in the eyes of their partners. No one noticed as Belle and Rumple paused in there dance not once taking their eyes off each other and Rumple held both her hands in his, he walked backwards slowly leading her into the rose garden through the giant windowed doors.

* * *

 **awwwwwwwwww ok even i'm in tears haha :D**

 **Bae gave Rumple the lamp and both he and Belle shared his first dance as King.**

 **This chapter is so full of sweetness! I loved writing it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **In the next chapter we'll see what happens between Belle and Rumple in the rose garden and we'll also find out the identity of Belle's secret admirer.**

 **Thanks for Reading,**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. The Rose Garden

**Chapter 11 – The Rose Garden**

Belle giggled as Rumple pulled her through the rose labyrinth. He had insisted that he needed to show her something but that it was a surprise.

They finally came out of the maze though a secret opening and they were at the side of a lake but it was too dark to admire it because of it being at the far side of the garden, Rumple glanced at her and smiled before placing his hands and making her stand in a certain spot,

"Ok…. You stand…. Right here" he said with a chuckle when he found the right spot and Belle giggled at how silly he was acting,

"Why?... there's nothing here" she said giggling and Rumple smiled and whispered,

"Close your eyes Belle" she looked at him with teasing caution and Rumple chuckled,

"Please?... Just indulge me for a second" he said gently and Belle giggled with a soft smiled before shaking her end in amusement and finally closing her eyes softly.

* * *

Rumple smiled and stepped away for a moment and Belle could hear him and heard what sounded like metal creaking,

"Rumple?... what are you doing?... can I open my eyes now?" she giggled, amused because she was starting to feel silly and Rumple finished turning the metal wheel hidden within the rose bush,

"No, no just keep them closed a little bit longer" he said gently and Belle sighed gently but kept her eyes closed and jumped when she felt Rumple whisper in her ear,

"You know…. Before you came here….. I had never seen actual magic before" he told her gently before reminding her,

"Don't open your eyes yet… before you came here, the most magical thing in my life was Bae" he said softly and Belle smiled gently as she kept her eyes closed,

"I'm a genie Rumple…. Magic comes with the whole genie package" she said gently but Rumple stood behind her and gently took her hand in his and entwined their fingers,

"You are magical Belle…." He said softly but before she could respond he continued,

"…. But not because you're a genie" Belle felt her heart skip a beat at his words and didn't know what to say so Rumple continued,

"I brought you hear because…. Well I don't think anyone's ever done anything magical for you" he explained,

"I've never brought anyone here before" he said and Belle smiled,

"Where?" she asked softly and Rumple smiled before whispering in her ear once more,

"Open your eyes and see"

* * *

Belle opened her eyes slowly and gasped in silent delight. The outer hedges of the labyrinth were now little up with hidden fairy lights that allowed you to see the lake. The fireflies had now come out mistaking the fairy lights for fellow glowing friends. The fountain in the middle of the lake was now turned on and Belle smiled brightly,

"In all my years….. I never thought…." She was speechless,

"It's so beautiful" she whispered and Rumple said in her ear softly, having not moved from behind her,

"Yes you are" Belle turned around slowly to find that she and Rumple were only inches away from each other and they became lost in each other's eyes.

Rumple slowly raised his hand and cupped Belle's cheek softly and she gently placed her own hand over his and in that moment their faces began to draw closer to one another's.

* * *

It was then that Belle's bracelets began to glow and her trance was broken and she sighed sadly before pulling away gently and Rumple felt it and looked at her confused,

"Are you ok?" he asked gently and Belle looked up at him sadly,

"I'm sorry Rumple…. I can't….." she started sadly before looking at the bracelets on her wrists,

"I've broken the rules" she explained and Rumple looked confused,

"I don't understand… you haven't…." he tried to understand before Belle continued,

"There's one rule I didn't mention…. Because I thought it wouldn't matter…. I didn't….. I didn't think that anyone could ever…. Because of what I am I never thought that anyone could ever…." She tried to explain sadly but the words were too painful and Rumple placed his hands on her shoulders gently,

"Hey…. It's ok you can tell me" he told her gently and she looked up at him sadly,

"A genie is forbidden of love" she explained quietly and Rumple looked her sadly before she continued,

"I….. I can't even tell you how I feel because I'm forbidden from saying the words" she said sadly as tears began to fall down her cheeks and she took his hand in hers softly before placing it over her heart,

"But…. I can say this and I don't care if I'm breaking any rules… I am yours…. King Rumplestiltskin…. From the moment we met I think I have been yours and I hope you believe me when I say that I will never leave your side if it be your wish for me to stay there….. And I will tell you now that…. My heart always has…. And always will….. Belong to you" she said softly, meaning every word as she gazed into his eyes and Rumple was stunned as he felt tears start to form in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly and Belle wrapped her arms and closed her eyes tightly as she rested her head in the crook of his neck,

"Belle….. I….." he was speechless for a moment before finding the right words,

"You have held my heart from the very first moment I saw you smile" he whispered passionately and Belle smiled as they still hugged each other tightly,

"You say your heart belongs to me Belle….. so that means it's my job to make you happy" he said softly and Belle was confused for a moment wondering what he meant and she opened her eyes slowly to see the bracelets fell off her wrists and they hit the ground with a _'clink'_ and she stepped back quickly as she looked at her naked wrists before looking up at Rumple who smiled gently holding the Lamp,

"Did you really think that I was about to let the woman I love be condemned to the confines of this lamp?" he asked softly and tears came to her eyes once more as she continued to look at him stunned,

"You…. You made a wish for me to be free?... You gave up unlimited wishes, the treasure of Avonia….. For me?" she whispered softly and Rumple smiled gently before stepping towards her and raising his hand to cup her cheek gently,

"When I think of those unlimited wishes…. I just know that I would wish for you every time" he said softly as he looked into her eyes,

"I have my son, my kingdoms happiness and the only thing that was missing…. Was a woman who loved me….. You were what was missing Belle" he told her softly before lifting the lamp to her view before taking a step towards the lake and throwing it as far as he could before turning back to Belle and she smiled at him brightly and she cupped his cheek gently and she leaned up and kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck and Rumple happily returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her and spinning her around and Belle laughed in delight and so did Rumple.

* * *

The kisses again and Rumple then picked her up in his arms once more, this time bridal style and he spun her around and she giggled feeling more happy than she had ever done before in her life and she cupped his cheek softly as he held her in his arms,

"… I love you….. Rumplestiltskin" she whispered softly and Rumple looked at her stunned, having only heard those three words from his son and parents,

"I love you too Belle" he replied smiling at her lovingly and they kissed once more.

* * *

Bae and Rumple's parents were overjoyed to hear that Belle and he were now courting, Bae giggled and hugged Belle and Madeline and Malcolm hugged their son feeling both happy and proud for their son.

Rumple smiled at Belle before wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled as she giggled when he pulled her close,

"You know?... There's still one thing that bothers me" he said thoughtfully and Belle smiled gently wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Oh?... what's that?" she asked curious and Rumple looked at her with a puzzling expression,

"I would like to know who was sending you roses everyday" he said with a hint of jealousy and Belle giggled,

"Oh Rumple…. It doesn't matter….. The only men I care about in my life are you and Bae" she said softly and Rumple smiled at her, it was then that Nanny Robyn stepped forwards,

"Your majesty?... forgive me but I believe I have a confession to make… both me…. And young Prince Bae" she said with a smile and little Bae giggled,

"It was Sir Teddy's idea" he said holding up his fury friend and both Rumple and Belle looked confused and Bae giggled,

"Me and Sir Teddy knews that you and Belle liked each other so Sir Teddy told me to tells Nanny Robyn to send Belle a wose evewy day so that she would thinks it was you who sents them" Bae explained with innocence and Belle tried not to laugh as Rumple's eyes widened, stunned at his son's confession,

"I….. Was jealous…. Of a Teddy bear?!" he said shocked and both Belle, Bae, Nanny Robyn and the King and Queen started laughing and Belle smiled brightly and placed a soft kiss upon Rumple's cheek and he couldn't help but start laughing too and he lifted Bae into his arms and tickled him and Bae squealed happily.

* * *

 **Sir Teddy is very clever isn't he? haha**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 11. Don't worry this isn't the end.**

 **Please Review it would really mean a lot to me if you could let me know what you like about the story and the characters.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Welcome To The Family

**Chapter 12 – Welcome To The Family**

Rumple's first six months as King had gone better than he ever could have wished. His people were happy, the neighbouring Kingdoms had all signed a peace treaty and most of all he was able to spend as much time with his son as possible.

* * *

Rumple wasn't sure how but in his eyes, Belle became more beautiful every day and he felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her in his life. He would get in trouble now and again with his royal adviser when he caught the King being distracted by the sight of Belle playing tag with Bae in the garden.

* * *

Belle was walking back to her room after an afternoon of reading in the Library whilst Bae had been studying. She smiled brightly when she entered her chambers to find a vase of fresh red roses and she smiled as she picked up the small card that accompanied them and it read,

 _'Sir Teddy is not the only one who can make romantic gestures'_ ,

Belle giggled and smiled brightly shaking her head at her beloved King's silliness but then again it was one of the many things that she loved about him.

* * *

One day Rumple had requested that his Mother and Father take tea in his study with him and they happily accepted, Madeline poured a cup for her husband and son before pouring one for herself and she smiled at her son as she handed him his cup,

"You seem nervous Rumple…. Is anything the matter?" she asked him with a gentle tone and Rumple nodded after taking a sip of his tea before placing it back on the table,

"Yes I….. Well…. I actually wished to discuss an important matter with you both" he said nervously and his parents nodded as they watched their son stand and walked towards his desk and he picked up a picture frame containing an image of both Belle and Bae sitting together, along with Sir Teddy, smiling brightly and Rumple smiled happily at the image,

"As you know….. Things between me and Belle have been going well…. Very well in fact" he began nervously as he placed the picture frame back on his desk before turning once more to Malcolm and Madeline,

"I…. I wish to ask for both your blessings for me to ask Belle to be my wife" he said gently and his Mother and Father smiled brightly and they both stood and embraced their son and Madeline looked at her beloved son with tears of happiness in her eyes,

"Oh Rumple of course you have our blessing" she said happily and her husband nodded in agreement,

"Belle is a lucky woman son" he said proudly and patted his son on the back and Rumple smiled before looking slightly worried once more,

"What…. What if she says no?" he asked quietly and Madeline smiled at him reassuringly,

"She won't Rumple…. Belle loves both you and Bae very dearly" she said with gentle reassurance and Malcolm nodded with a smile,

"I felt exactly the same when I asked your Mother" he encouraged,

"It's natural to feel nervous" he said to his son gently.

Madeline smiled and removed her engagement ring from her finger and held it out towards her son,

"Here… I want you to take this" she said gently and Rumple looked stunned,

"Mother…. I…. I can't…." he began gently but she shook her head and took his hand gently and placed the ring in his palm before closing his fingers around it gently,

"Yes you can…." She said with a gentle firmness,

"It would make me very happy" she said gently and Rumple smiled brightly before hugging his Mother and Father tightly and whispered,

"Thank you"

* * *

Belle was sat on the chair next to Bae's bed after tucking him in as she read him a bedtime story, as she finished the signature words you hear at the end of every fairy tale she smiled when she glanced towards him to find him asleep with Sir Teddy in his arms and she stood quietly, not wanting to wake him and she placed the fairy tale book on his bedside table before going to extinguish the candle when she heard Bae's sleepy voice,

"Belle" he called out quietly and she came back to his side and smiled softly,

"Yes Bae?" she asked quietly as she fixed his covers and he yawned and smiled up at her sleepily,

"I'm glads you is here Belle" he said sleepily and she smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead,

"As am I Bae" she said softly and Bae yawned once more before holding Sir Teddy up,

"Sir Teddy likes that you is here too…." He began quietly before holding Sir Teddy's fury lips up to his ear,

"Sir Teddy wants to asks you a qwestion" he said innocently and Belle smiled softly looking at the teddy bear,

"Yes Sir Teddy?" she asked quietly and Bae yawned once more and smiled sleepily,

"He wants to knows if I can calls you mama" he said innocently and Belle's eyes widened, stunned by Bae's words and she quickly wiped away a happy tear from the corner of her eyes and smiled before nodding,

"Yes… Yes of course he can Sir Teddy…. That would make me very happy" she said softly and Bae smiled sleepily before crawling into her arms and they both hugged each other gently,

"I wuvs you mama" Bae whispered sleepily as he drifted off to sleep in her arms and Belle smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head,

"I love you too…. My son" she whispered.

* * *

After tucking Bae back into bed, Belle extinguished the candle and closed his door quietly. She turned and nearly jumped out her skin when she came face to face with Rumple and she giggled quietly,

"Rumple…. Don't sneak up on me like that" she said quietly with a giggle and he chuckled quietly,

"My apologies milady. It was not my intension to scare you" he said in a teasing manner and she quietly giggled and smiled at him softly before teasing,

"I'm not sure I can forgive you your majesty" she said teasing as she began walking down the corridor and he chuckled and followed her and took her hand in his gently and pulled her into his arms gently and she giggled and he smiled brightly before placing a kiss upon her lips to which she happily returned and he pulled away and smiled softly down at her,

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked teasing and she giggled before nodding,

"Yes you are forgiven" she said gently and kissed him again softly and Rumple smiled before offering her his arm,

"Would you accompany me on a stroll milady?" he asked charmingly and she smiled brightly and looped her arm through his gently,

"I couldn't say no to the King" she said softly with a hint of teasing.

* * *

Belle told Rumple of how Bae had now requested if he could start calling her mama and Rumple smiled brightly at the news and he had hugged Belle tightly. For Rumple this eased his nerves about proposing.

Rumple and Belle walked to the lakeside where they had shared their first kiss and he smiled gently seeing her shiver and he removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders and she smiled placing a kiss upon his cheek,

"Thank you dear Rumple" she said softly and he smiled before taking her hand in his,

"Belle….?... Might I ask you something?" he asked gently and she smiled softly, nodding,

"Of course you can" she said gently as she held his hand in hers and entwined their fingers and Rumple smiled looking at their joined hands before looking into her eyes,

"I…. ever since I discovered this lake when I was Bae's age….. I had a dream and…. I was hoping that you could make that dream come true" he said softly and Belle's smile faded and she looked at him sadly,

"Rumple I'm not a genie anymore. How could I…." she began softly but Rumple smiled taking her other hand in his and he interrupted gently,

"It was my dream….. that I could one day bring my wife here" he said softly and Belle looked at him surprised and her eyes widened as she saw him release her hands and he got down on one knee and retrieved a blue stoned engagement ring from his pocket,

"Will you be that wife Belle?... Will you accompany me here as my wife?... I love you with all my heart my darling beautiful Belle….. Please….. Will you Marry me?" he asked softly and Belle smiled brightly as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks and she nodded,

"Yes…. Yes I think that's one wish I still have the power to grant" she whispered happily and Rumple smiled brightly standing up and he cupped both her cheeks and kissed her passionately before placing the engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

 **I just want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story and I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be the last one.**

 **I have loved writing this story.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. A Royal Wedding And Happily Ever After

**Chapter 13 – A Royal Wedding And Happily Ever After**

Madeline smiled as she helped Belle adjust the long flowing veil that sat upon her head, secured by the diamond tiara. Belle took a deep breath to calm her nerves and her soon to be Mother in law smiled at her through the reflection in the mirror,

"Relax… you look beautiful" she reassured her gently and Belle smiled softly,

"Thank you your highness… you've been so kind to me" she said gently and turned to look at her and Madeline hugged her gently, being careful not to wrinkle her dress,

"None of that 'your highness' formality…. You're family now…. You may call me mother…. If you wish" she said gently and Belle smiled softly, Belle's birth mother had died many, many years ago at the beginning of the ancient ogre wars before she had been sent into the lamp. But that was an entirely different story,

"Thank you… Mother" she said softly and Madeline smiled before hugging her gently once more, it was then that Malcolm knocked on the door to the bridal chamber where Belle and Madeline had been waiting and Madeline let her husband in, he smiled at the both of them,

"They're ready for you…. I believe our son is about to have a heart attack" he teased and Madeline giggled and she smiled at Belle gently,

"See you out there" she said softly before leaving and Belle smiled,

"I wouldn't miss it" she said gently and smiled at Malcolm,

"Thank you for agreeing to give me away today your…." She began but Malcolm held up a gentle hand to interrupt her and smiled as he passed her the bouquet of white roses and smiled brightly,

"I'm the same as my wife…. You are free to call me father" he said gently, offering his arm,

"Shall we my dear?" he asked gently and she smiled softly before nodding and looping her arm through his gently and he gave the signal for the maids to open the doors and they both entered the great hall.

* * *

Bae was both the ring bearer and his Papa's best man. Bae had carried Belle's ring on a velvet cushion up the aisle and a servant in ceremonial uniform walked behind the young prince carrying Sir Teddy who was holding another velvet cushion that had Rumple's wedding band rested upon it.

It seemed only fitting that Sir Teddy be a ring BEARer also. Rumple's humour had made Belle giggle when he had brought it up, when they had been planning the wedding only 2 months prior to present day.

* * *

Rumple's eyes widened when he turned to see his father walking Belle down the aisle, she looked stunning. Her dress was long and flowing and a piercing white. Her brunette curls looked softer than silk under her veil and he felt happier than he had in his whole life. Well… apart from the day that Bae had been born.

Belle smiled softly when she and Rumple's father reached the top of the aisle and her smile only drew when Rumple held his hand out towards her with a bright smile and she accepted it gently after pressing a thankful kiss to Malcolm's cheek and he returned to his wife's side with a smile.

* * *

Belle and Rumple smiled at each other gently as they stood before the priest, the old man smiled as he welcomed everyone and he smiled as he began the vows,

"King Rumplestiltskin Of Misthaven. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked gently and Rumple smiled softly at Belle,

"I do" he said quietly and the old man nodded happily before looking at Belle, and placed the ring on her finger,

"And do you…. Newly Crowned Princess Belle Of Mishaven. Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked and both Belle and Rumple nearly giggled and chuckled with amusement at her full title, having been crowned as a princess on two weeks before,

"I do" she said softly and the priest smiled brightly, as she also placed the ring on his finger,

"Then before I can pronounce you both man and wife. It is my duty that I must ask if anyone knows of any reason why these two people cannot be married. May they speak now or forever hold their peace" he said and Rumple sighed with relief when everyone remained silent which caused Belle to giggle and the priest chuckled also,

"Then I am pleased to pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he said happily and Rumple smiled brightly before lifting Belle's veil over her head gently and she smiled softly before kissing her new husband the whole royal court erupted in applause and Bae giggled happily.

* * *

Belle was crowned Queen a month later after the wedding. Belle and Rumple's reign became known as the golden age of Misthaven. Belle had also been given Milah's permission to adopt Bae, It turned out that the only reason Milah had been so hateful towards Belle was because she hated how close she had become to Bae after such a short time.

* * *

As for Killian, he and Milah were now engaged and Rumple had bestowed a knighthood upon him and his own ship which he named, _'The Jewel Of The Realm'_.

* * *

9 months after her coronation as queen, Belle gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who she and Rumple named, Rose and Bae was the best big brother a little sister could ever wish for.

* * *

Both Belle and Rumple were the most proud mother and father in the world when they witnessed Bae be crowned King and he was as good a leader as his father had been before him.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'A Prince's Wish'. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **P.S:- ... Sequel? ;D**


	14. SEQUEL IS UP!

THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS NOW UP! PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I MAY UPDATE THE STORY QUICKER AND IMPROVE THE STORY AS IT GOES ALONG!

Kind Regards,

TheAuthor1996


	15. Once Upon A Fan Award Nominations

**Hello everyone,**

 **I was hoping you can all help me out and nominate me for a Once Upon A Fan Award for Best Fanfiction.**

 **All You have to do is email:**

editor -at symbol- once upon a fans . com **(NO SPACES)**

 **With the subject:**  
 **OUAF Nominations**

 **For the award category:**  
 **Best Fan Fiction (Age 7-16)**  
 **Best Fan Fiction (Adult Category)**

 **It would mean the world to me if you can all help me out.**

 **all information is in the link below:**

news/4th-annual-once-upon-a-fan-awards-fan-category-nominations-now-open

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. PLEASE HELP ME WIN!

Everyone please help me get as many votes as possible. If I win then my story could be published. It would mean a lot to me. Please follow the link below before clicking the heart at the bottom of the page. It will ask you to sign in via Facebook, etc but don't worry no one can see your name or be able to see that you have voted for unless you share it to your page which is completely up to you.

www **DOT** inkitt **DOT** com **SLASH** stories **SLASH** 26994

Kind Regards,

TheAuthor1996


End file.
